One Night
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Spinner and Holly J are still not over the night he was shot. One night, they finally talk about what happened and something more comes out of it.


**One Night**

**A/N: Inspired by the commercial for teennick with Shane and Charlotte (Spinner and Holly J) making out on the copying machine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. **

**Summary: Spinner and Holly J aren't quite over what happened the night Spinner was shot and they find themselves turning to eachother when no one else could possibly understand.**

"I still get scared when I walk in here." Holly J whispered to Spinner uneasily.

He could see her tiny hands shaking as she brought the dirty plates over to him. He knew too damn well what she was talking about. He could still remember the sting of the bullet entering his shoulder, the smell of the gun powder, remember being terrified that the Lakehurst guy would kill them. Taking the plates from her, he dumped them in the sink before turning back around and sliding a warm, soapy hand around her's squeezing her fingers comfortingly. "I know Holly J." He whispered back to her.

"I still remember your blood. I remember your eyes. I remember...I remember you reaching for that bat." She choked on a sob and covered her eyes with her hands, not wanting him to see her tears. "It plays like a movie in my head and I can't get it to stop. You could've died that night Spinner." She looked at him then with a tear streaked face.

Spinner climbed over the counter, sitting on the edge of it and pulling Holly J into an embrace, kissing the top of her sweet smelling head. He lifted her into his lap, almost cradling her like a child as he stroked her hair with one hand and held her waist with the other. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt at the very place where he'd been shot. "It's okay Holly. Everything is fine." He told her carefully against her hair. "I'm here and I'm alright." He pulled away from her for a moment and took one of her hands in his as he placed it over his heart so she could feel it steadily beating.

She sniffled a little as she stared up at him with watery blue eyes. "I'm sorry about this." She sniffled once more. "I probably look like a fool. It's just...your really important to me and then that night, you had to be a stupid, _**stupid **_hero."

He laughed and shook his head, catching one of her tears with his fingers. He didn't know what made him do it, but he brought the finger with the teardrop up to his lips and tasted it. "It's nice to know that you care, Holly J."

Holly J smiled up at him. She didn't know why she did it. Didn't know what possessed her, but she suddenly pressed her soft, plush lips to his in a kiss. She didn't even know why she did it. She had a boyfriend and Spinner had a girlfriend and she had thought that she'd gotten over her little crush on him. She pulled back moments later and shut her eyes in shame. She hated feeling vulnerable. "I am so sorry." She whispered, her breath warm against his cheek.

Spinner didn't say a word as he let his hand drift to her face, gently touching her cheek. His brown eyes were warm and held something in them that she'd never seen on him before. His lips pressed against her's softly and he ripped the ponytail from her hair throwing it on the floor as he let her smooth, silky strands tangle around his fingers. He loved her hair when it was loose. It gave her a wild, unkept look that added something to her. He supposed it was because his friend was always so girly. Making sure every strand of hair was in her neat ponytail, perfect makeup and outfit, snarky attitude that showed she wasn't to be messed with. She was almost like Paige, in a way. 'What is it with me and my fascination with the Queen Bee types?' He wondered as he looked down into her eyes.

She was staring up at him with a smile that lit up her eyes. "You know Spin? You make me feel safe." Her voice was so soft and so unlike her that Spinner could feel his heart clenching inside his chest. He felt priveleged that he was the only one who got to see the glances of her---the _real_ her. Not the queen bee everyone else saw her as.

Suddenly though, the happy look in Holly J's eyes dimmed and her smile turned into a frown as she pulled herself from his embrace. Turning her back on him, she took in a shaky breath and then said, "You have a girlfriend Spinner. A girlfriend that I am just starting to be friends with. I can't let you jepordize that and I can't be the other woman." She grabbed her purse and her wool coat from the table she'd sat it on and pratically ran to the door, fingers shaking as she tried to unlock it. She finally had it unlocked but before she could successfully pull the door open, Spinner came up behind her and shut it tight, locking it back up with one hand while the other held her at her waist, holding her in place.

"I broke up with Jane, Holly." He told her, calling her _just _Holly to annoy her. To get a smirk on her face or something. "She thought that you and I were too close."

Holly J didn't speak. She stared at the floor as she turned to face him. Finally, she lifted her blue irisis to look at him. She opened her mouth to speak as tears that felt like liquid fire burned at the corners of her eyes. "Friends don't go after their friend's exes. Jane is like...my only female friend in that school. I can't lose that." She told him, shaking her head, hair hitting her in the face.

"You don't have to." His hand went to caress her cheek as he stared down into her eyes. "She can't blame you for what I do. Jane won't hold a grudge against you."

And before she could speak, his lips were on hers once more, gentle and probing and intoxicating all at the same time. Her arm hesitantly reached up to wrap around his neck, cupping the back of his head and lifting herself onto her tiptoes so they could kiss more fully. It was better than her kisses with Blue. His kisses had been....okay but this.....this was perfect and yet not. It was exactly what Holly J had always wanted and more. She didn't need poetry or art. She didn't need perfect looks or perfect voice. What she needed was what Spinner always gave her. Understanding, friendship, patience, and safety.

**The End**


End file.
